deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gold-sans mobile/My DB records!
This will be where I store records for my battles. Season 1 Deadpool Vs Duke Nukem *Connection: 4th-Wall breaking, weapon-weilding, swearing mercs. *Results: TBA Giga Bowser VS Godzilla *Connection: Scaily, giant and destructive monsters based of reptiles. *Results: TBA Kaos Vs. Merasmus *Connection: Powerful yet comical wizards who aim for world domination. *Results: TBA Darth Vader vs Metal Sonic *Connection: Back-stabbers who fight with robotic upgrades. *Results: TBA *Note: I adopted this battle. Freddy Vs. Sans *Connection: Famous Indie-game characters with a odd fanbase. *Results: Sans won, Freddy lost Yellow Devil Vs. Chaos *Connection: Liquidish monsters of destruction. *Results: TBA Fazbear Pizza Battle Royal *Combatiants: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Endo 02, Puppet, Balloon Boy, Mangle, Fredbear, Purple Guy/Springtrap. *Results: TBA Bomberman Vs. Pac-Man *Connection: Mascots who rival Mario in popularity (and got bad reboots) *Results: TBA Dr. Cortex Vs. Dr. Eggman *Connection: Evil doctors who get thwarted by human-like animals. *Results: TBA Magneto Vs. Shao Kahn *Connection: Leads a group of evil and plan to take over. *Results: TBA Shovel Knight Vs. Blue Knight *Knights who risk there lives saving princeses, and are both blue. *Results: TBA Team Mario Vs. Team Sonic *Combatiants: Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad Vs. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. *Results: TBA Season 2 Yoda Vs. Shifu *Connection: Mentors who taught someone to be more then normal. *Results: TBA Spongebob Vs. Aquaman *Connection: Aquatic hero's who are more then not the butt of jokes. *Results: TBA Joe and Mac Vs. Ice Climbers *Connection: Teams who are great at teamwork and are kind of inactive. *Results: TBA Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails *Connection: Gamings mascots and there sidekicks. *Results: TBA Paper Mario Vs. Toon Link *Connection: Cuter, cartoon-ish versions of Link and Mario. *Results: TBA Anti-Hero battle royal *Combatiants: Wario, Shadow, Meta Knight, Bass, Black Knight, N. *Results: TBA Wreck-it Ralph Vs. The Thing *Connection: Known for one thing: breaking stuff. *Results: TBA Dan Hibiki Vs. Koopa Troopa *Connection: Weak. That's it. *Results: TBA M. Bison Vs. Master Hand *Connection: Final bosses of a fighting game known world-wide. *Results: TBA Plumbers battle roya *Combatiants: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Results: TBA Son Goku Vs. Nova *Connection: Galactic defenders and leader of a team/corps. *Results: TBA *Notes: This was a collab with Cropfist. Bill Vs. Darkseid *Connection: Beings of chaos and destruction. *Results: TBA (It will end with Pluto being destroyed, though) Season 3 Sonic Vs. Shrek *Connection: Famous game/movie characters that have had a lot of memes. *Results: TBA Mario-Verse Vs. Undertale-Verse *Combatians: To many to count. *Results: TBA Saxton Hale Vs. Mettaton *Connection: Owners of companys, has an ego. *Results: TBA Batman (Lego Games) Vs. Batman (Lego Movie) *Connection: Goofier, less-edgy lego versions of Batman. *Results: TBA (Will be finished when The Lego Batman Movie comes out) Wario Vs. Conker *Connection: Greedy, jerkish, and toilet-humor loving Anti-Hero's. *Results: TBA *Note: This was a collab with Hipper. General Grievous Vs. Goro *Connection: Second-in-command's who have 4 arms. *Results: TBA Batman Vs. Sub-Zero *Connection: Highly Skilled fighters who seek revenge for there family. *Results: TBA Special Sonic Season Silver Vs. Lucario *Connection: Animal-based Energy controlers. *Results: TBA Scratch and Grounder Vs. Goomba and Koopa *Connection: Loyal yet pathetic minions. *Results: TBA Bean the Dynamite Vs. The Demoman *Connection: Experts of using explosive weapons. *Results: TBA Tails Vs. Proto-Man *Connection: Sidekicks who are best friends with a blue hero. *Results: TBA Trivia *Some DB's scrapped are: The Mask Vs. Beatlejuice, The Last Dragonborn Vs. Fallout 4 Protagonist, Bowser Vs. Panther King, Isaac Vs. Crying Child, and Purple Guy Vs. Jason. **Purple Guy Vs. Jason, however, did become a fight on the DBX Fanon Wiki. *Golden-Sans78 has always wanted to use Pagie (DHMIS), any Power Ranger , his OC Peebz, Scott Cawthon , Charmy Bee , and Proto-Man , but could not because of: #Lack of info on character. #Could not think of opponent. #Not wanting to tick off anyone. *If Golden-Sans78 finishes season 3 (as well as compleat some fights), there might be a Season 4. *There are plans to make a DBX Fanon version of the following: Wario Vs. Conker, Sonic Vs. Shrek, Yoda Vs. Shifu, Dan Hibiki Vs. Koopa Troopa, and Darth Vader Vs. Metal Sonic. Category:Blog posts